Watching The Rain
by WincestSounds
Summary: Complete! Drarry. After Harry's lost everyone he's ever cared for, he turns to the one person he has left. Taking place at the beginning of year six, both Ron and Hermione have abandoned him. Who can he turn to now?
1. If I Ran Away

Watching The Rain

* * *

Chapter 1 - If I Ran Away

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

You know you like those Cups Of Yaoi!

Now introducing the Harry Potter fanfic, 'Watching The Rain'! A fic based on distrust and desperatism, Harry needs someone, to give him a reason to continue living, is Draco that person? After Harry's lost everyone he's ever cared for, he turns to the one person he has left. Taking place at the beginning of year six, after Sirius was killed by Bellatrix Lestrang, both Ron and Hermione have abandoned him, Dumbledore was sent away to Azkaban and all of the Gryffindors hate him, even the press has turned back to putting Harry down, how will he survive this year without his house mates, what he use to turn to; quidditch, and his friends? KaKaVegeGurl's proud of this piece of art, read on and enjoy this cup of yaoi!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

WatchingTheRainWatchingTheRainWatchingTheRainWatchingTheRainWatchingTheRain

* * *

Harry's summer with the Dursleys had not been one of the most enjoyable so far, he had spent the past few weeks locked up in his room, he used most of his time doing homework and was trying his best to stay out of the way, giving them no reason to scold him. The first day had been miserable, so he decided to come down stairs the least he could. He said as little to him as he thought was needed, and received letters from Hermione and Ron all summer long, he, of course, replied to them.

When he had finally decided to come down for dinner, like usual, on the day just before his birthday, he was startled to find Aunt Marge sitting at the table as well, she was eating and talking loudly to Uncle Vernon on her left. Harry grimaced slightly, remembering what had happened only a couple of summers ago.

"Too ungrateful, some of the kids these days, honestly, if I were that rude to my parents I would've gotten beaten severely, they all should be these days. Kids all seem to think they know everything. All that hogwash about us not knowing what it's like to be a teenager. We all went through that stage once in our lives." She was saying.

Harry frowned slowly and took his seat beside Petunia; she was laughing softly at Marge; who took it upon herself, seeing as Harry was now there, and changed the subject to something she thought to be more amusing.

"They never did say what happened to that heartless murderer, did they?" She said intriguingly and continued on, "What was his name... Oh yes, now I remember, Sirius Black, such a nasty man, wasn't he, Petunia?"

Harry gripped the table cloth, grinding his teeth together and trying not to say anything as Marge continued on.

"People like that just need to be taken care of **right **away, it's not like they deserve to live." Marge stopped for a moment to take a sip of her drink as Vernon sat and nodded silently, she put the cup down and continued once again, "They have no consideration for others, selfish bastards, that's all they are."

Harry looked down at his plate, biting his lower lip, his hands felt sweaty against the table cloth and he tried his hardest to think of something else, anything else to stop him from destroying her.

"-Not even given the chance to live as long as he did. He wasn't even worth half the trouble he caused. And he killed so many people too, such a heartless man, I hope he rots in hell, that's where he is, and he deserved everything he got."

"Shut up! Shut the hell up!" Harry stood up, slamming his fist hard on the table, "You **never **met Sirius, not once in your filthy life! He was a great man, better than you'll _ever _hope to be! Just shut the hell up about him!"

Aunt Petunia covered her mouth in shock as Dudley began to climb underneath the table and Uncle Vernon stood to stop the enraged teenager from doing any harm.

Marge, however, just sat still, she was glaring at Harry and was about to say something when all of the electricity in the house went out; light bulbs, windows, and all the televisions around them exploded, the room grew silent after everyone, save Harry, was done screaming and a light wind hit Harry in the face from a broken window near the kitchen door.

Harry stood glaring at Marge, his hands balled into fists and his feet planted hard against the floor, his eyebrows were narrowed and his mouth was straight, "Don't you **ever **speak his name again." He spoke coldly and securely, after a few moments he turned and stomped out of the room to gather his things.

He went up stairs to his room, throwing everything into his suitcases, he grabbed his books from the loose floorboard under his bed, his clothes, and everything else he wanted from the room. As well as Hedwig's cage and a load of letters he had hidden away in his desk drawer, stuffing them tight; he stopped only for a moment to look around the room and make sure that he wasn't leaving anything. Just as he got ready to leave he walked over and grabbed his wand from the small table drawer sitting beside his bed, stuffing it in his pocket.

When he was finished and finally came back down stairs, no one was there waiting for him, and a good thing they weren't, he was much too upset to confront anyone at the moment, he just shrugged, making his way to the door and opening it abruptly, he stepped out into the cool night air, feeling slightly better he stood up straight and began he journey down the road, pulling his luggage behind him with his right arm and left Number 4 Privet Drive, never to return again.

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Believe me when I say 'there will be more soon!'

That's it for Chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed it and please review! Thank you all for being so patient with me! Thank you all, SO much!

KaKaVegeGurl


	2. Happy Birthday To Me

Watching The Rain

* * *

Chapter 2 - Happy Birthday To Me

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Have another cup of yaoi! 

Come on in! Sit down, and enjoy! KaKaVegeGurl has had fun writing and typing this Chapter up, so please read on! Have fun everyone!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To demonloverll: "OMM, thank you SO much, I cried reading your review, you're way too kind! I hate Dudley, I was debating on not having him in there at all, really. I mean, it's not like he did anything, lol. Oh no, I just read the book, lol, and only once, but I talk about it a lot to my friends, so I just remembered it, and it's not like I read the book a few years ago, I only read it like, last month. Gosh, If I got those kind of grades in class I'd almost be out of school, lol! Thank you, thank you:bows: Thank you again! That's too kind of you!"_

_To Cokey the Cat: "LOL, thank you, I'm glad you like it, you know... I had a cat name CokeCola, lol, I'm serious. Enjoy!"_

_To Tora88: "I'll take it out, but it's still going to be in there, just wait, the story will explain itself, thank you, I'm glad you like it, lol! What does 'kanpai' mean?"_

_To Shyla-of-slytherin: "LOL, I'm blushing right now, thank you SO much! That's so kind of you! Thank you, thank you! I did! Yay!"_

_Thank you all for you reviews!_

_

* * *

_

WatchingTheRainWatchingTheRainWatchingTheRainWatchingTheRainWatchingTheRain

* * *

After Harry had left the Dursleys, he took a ride on the Knight Bus, the most enjoyable ride yet, being able to talk to Stan again and sit on beds that wobbled back and forth, all the way to the Leaky Cauldron, where he stayed for the night. 

Even though he was more exhausted then he had had ever been in his entire life, he stayed up until after twelve just to see the gifts he got from his friends, loads of stuff came in from many owls, some were from Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid, others from Remus, Tonks, Mrs. Weasley, and Fred and George, he also received his 'beginning of the year letter', complete with a list of new books he would need.

* * *

On his way through Diagon Alley the next day; to get his books for school so he could get an early start on them, he met up with an unfortunate person in a small joke shop, the last person he ever expected to see. 

"I like these, they're so good. I love it when they-mmmmm."

Harry glowered, recognizing the voice right away, he unwaveringly turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing next to one of the far shelves, his eyes were closed faintly, beside him stood Blaise Zabini, who was chuckling softly.

Ever so slowly, Draco opened his eyes once again, "So good," He said absentmindedly, reaching over and grabbing a few boxes full of the candy he had just tried, "I love these things."

Harry watched him for a bit, he wasn't entirely sure what he was suppose to do let alone how to react. He hadn't contemplated bumping into Malfoy at least until the ride to Hogwarts.

"I'm _so _glad I could get away from my house-hate that place," He said in his usual drawling voice.

Blaise smirked from beside him, "Mrs. Malfoy driving you crazy, I take it?"

Draco nodded sullenly as he began trying other candies, "She loves 'dress-up dinners', and throwing stupid parties for no reason at all, worst is she won't stop suggesting things for me to wear to them, like I'm some kind of bloody stuffed doll."

"Oh really?" Blaise raised a brow as Draco sighed with exhaustion.

"_And_, she won't leave my hair alone, she does the most eccentric things and styles it _all_ of the bloody time." Draco paused, "It's so annoying."

"Oh, look who it is! _Potter_!"

Draco's head shot up in fright just as he popped a Pepper Imp into his mouth, "_Potter_?" He gasped, breathing fire.

Harry frowned darkly as Draco glared at him, "_Malfoy_."

Draco pulled his famous Malfoy smirk, "Hello _Potter_, fancy meeting you here." Every word came out of his mouth with a large flame on it.

"Yeah, fancy that," Spat Harry back, "It must be my unlucky day; running into you, and in one of the most unlikely places too."

Malfoy turned back as Blaise whispered something into his ear; his face paled at first and then he went a dark shaded crimson.

Harry frowned even more as the anger rose into his throat, "Shut up!"

Draco and Blaise both looked at Harry, "We weren't making fun of you, Potter."

"Shut it, Zabini!" Harry said loudly, "I don't _want_ to know what you two were talking about."

Draco walked a bit towards him, "Potter, you and I... We need to talk a moment."

"No we don't." Harry said quickly, backing up, "I've heard enough from you two to satisfy me for the rest of my life... I don't care what you have to say."

Malfoy watched him in silence, "Potter, this is _really_ important."

Harry turned around without another word and fled the candy store, not looking back until he was at the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

He walked in slowly and worked his way up to his room, trying to make as little sound as possible, when he opened the door he was shocked to see both Hermione and Ron sitting on the bed waiting for him, he took to mind, as he walked in and closed the door, that they both had flushed faces and were also holding hands. 

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked out happily as her and Ron stood up to greet him, she walked up to him and pulled him into a tight embrace, "It's so good to see you! Happy Birthday!"

Harry stood back slowly as he and Ron shook hands, he knew something was wrong and decided to voice the question that was bursting to come forth, "What are you two doing here? You don't usually come until later."

Hermione and Ron exchanged quick glances, they both looked troubled and overly stressed out, Harry knew that whatever was the problem, they both had obviously been talking about it for some time now.

"We needed to talk to you right away, Harry." Hermione said sadly, "It's very important."

Harry nodded understandingly, "Okay, go on with it then."

Ron looked nervous, his hands were balled into sweaty fists, "You might want to sit down for this, mate."

Harry looked at them both suspiciously and then belatedly sat down in his bed, he felt weird, "What this about you two?"

Hermione looked at Ron and then back at Harry restively, she then began to stutter; "We're... Ron and I are... We're... Well, Harry... We're going... Out."

"We wanted you to know first, mate, since we care about you so much." Ron cut in before Harry could reply.

The raven haired Gryffindor sat for a moment in shock, unbelievably to him this was the worst thing that he thought could _EVER _happen, "You two... I mean... H-How long have you two been together?"

"Two months." Ron said instantly as he looked down, ashamed of himself.

Harry couldn't believe his ears, "What?"

Hermione also looked down, "Two months... To this day."

Harry shook his head quickly as if to make sense bubble up to the surface, "Two months? And you didn't tell me before now!" He shouted, even surprising himself, he then paused to think, "...Okay... It does, kind of... Make sense... But then... What's wrong? It can't have been just that."

"Harry, you must understand," Hermione started again, "This is hard for us too... Very hard, and we really hate to do this."

Harry's eyebrows raised as he got more confused, he couldn't understand where the problem would arise, "What is?"

Ron jumped in this time, "Harry, mate, we don't really want to do this, believe me, we just don't want our friendship with you to ruin mine and Hermione's relationship. This could really work out for us. So-"

"You want us to stop being friends." Harry interrupted frigidly.

"No." Gasped Hermione, "We just, Harry... We don't want you to feel like a third wheel."

"Then," Began Harry, "Don't _make _me feel like a third wheel."

Ron sighed, "It's not that simple, mate."

Harry pushed his hands under his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly, he could feel a headache comming on, "Yes, it is." He mumbled.

"Harry, we still want to talk, just... I'm so sorry Harry." Hermione looked down repentantly.

Ron stood up, "Harry, you've.. You've been very obnoxious lately, and we don't want you to ruin this for us."

Harry looked up at him, "I never said anything, I don't have a problem with you two, really, this is great... And I'm not obnoxious!"

"You're so full of yourself, Harry, just, we don't want it to get in the way of our relationship, I mean, aren't you happy for us!" Ron asked as Harry also stood up.

"I am not full of myself! And of course I'm happy for you two, why do you have to be such a jerk about it?" Harry spoke loudly, "I never said anything was wrong with it! How do you figure I'll get in the way?"

Hermione finally stood up as well, "I'm so sorry, Harry, please understand." She turned and left the room at a strong pace.

"See what you've done, this is _exactly _why we can't stay friends." Ron said angrily, "You _HAVE _to have to spotlight on you, such a bloody drama queen... I'll see you later, mate."

Harry scowled, "Don't call me 'mate'."

Ron looked at him once more, he didn't look sad or remorseful; just upset, he turned to the door, and without saying a thing, left the room as well.

Harry sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands, he sat for a moment before mumbling something to himself, "What a birthday gift."

* * *

For the rest of the day he stayed locked up in his room, reading up on the books he had gotten for school, considering he had nothing better to do, and around seven at night he finally came down to eat dinner. He didn't eat at the Leaky Cauldron, however, instead he went out to eat, for something a little different. Surprisingly he saw Dean and Seamus at the place he went to, and on his way back he bumped into Malfoy once again; he was, however, with his cronies Crabbe and Goyle this time, but Blaise was also there as well. 

"Nice to see you again, _Potter_." Draco said rather loudly, he was also dressed casual for a change, sporting a nice green button-up shirt, smooth black slacks and deeply silver dress shoes, to be honest; he looked nice, "Out for a nice little walk, are you?"

Harry tried his best to ignore them and just kept walking, his hands balled up tight as he fought the urge to say something smart back.

"Why didn't you want to talk to me earlier? Now we'll have to, it's very important." The Slytherin Prince turned and put down his drink on one of the outside tables, "Come on, just a little chat, I don't bite. I promise."

Harry looked at him once, very hesitantly and still continued walking.

Draco sighed slowly and jogged his way up to Harry, cutting him off from his walk, "What's going on, Potter? You have a bad day? Did your boyfriend break up with you or something? Weasel and the Mudblood say anything to you?"

Harry grabbed Malfoy by the collar of his shirt, pushing him up against the wall of a building they were near and glared at him darkly, he balled his fast tighter and slammed it hard against Draco's face; there was a loud crack when his fist met pale skin and the blond Slytherin was on the ground where Harry had thrown him to, blood was all over his face and a small portion was on Harry's knuckles.

"Don't-you-dare-insult-them-again, _Malfoy_." Harry spoke strongly, he turned as Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise caught up to them and continued on his way back to the Leaky Cauldron like he had originally planned.

"See you around... Potter." Draco shouted, he stumbled to stand up, pushing the three others out of his way, walking over and grabbing his drink from the table he had set it on, before he stepped into the Inn they were all staying at.

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

That's the end of this chapter you guys! 

I hope you all enjoyed yourselves! Please wait for the next chapter, and review!

KaKaVegeGurl


	3. Daily Prophet Discourses

Watching The Rain

* * *

Chapter 3 - Daily Prophet Discourses

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

You musn't've waited too long!

Come on in, you know you want to! Sit down, please get comfortable! KaKaVegeGurl took a bit longer this time, but the Chapter is FINALLY out, yay! Time to party! Please read on my friends, and enjoy the story!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To mirokusbabe: "Thank you! Yes, but it seem that always happens to him, lol! Yeah, people tend to say that about me."_

_To Tora88: "Okay, obviously you misunderstand, I can do better, I just chose not to. There will be something, you just have to wait for the fic to thaw out, give it some time and you'll see. So it means cheers? Okay then, well, I love anime too, as you can see, I write fanfics for Digimon, Dragonball Z, Pokemon, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Outlaw star, and I also have a list of animes that I like in my biography thingy. I know a bit of Japanese, like nani, and Tousan, and Kasan, stuff like that, you know! LOL! Here you go, kanpai!"_

_To Yami-hikari Kyoko: "I don't think I've EVER seen a longer review, that's so sweet of you to take the time to type up ALL of that! Thank you so much! Demon Blood? Hah, I wish, I really do. Black souls tend to be sexier, lol! J/K! I didn't notice my fic was so interesting, really I didn't, I kind of thought it was a bit amateur, considering I could write a LOT better if I wanted to. You envy me? Aww, thank you! Yes he could, my girlfriend was all like, 'Can I kill Ron now?', lol! Ah, so you DID notice that, I was hoping someone would! Thank you, again! Harry seems like the kind that would still be loyal to his friends, even when they don't want to be his friends anymore, I don't know, it's just the way I think he would be, lol! Thank you, thank you! That's WAY, WAY, WAY too kind of you! Yeah, I try to make sure not to mess up, and it really sux if someone does and they're trying to be all serious and stuff, that's just embarrassing! Well then, I definantly feel special! Yes, very true! Awww, that's way sweet of you, I'm worth the time? Thank you! Is blushing madly LOL, yeah, it sucks when you're into a fanfic and never really get to read it all cuz you forget, I don't doubt that my writing will improve a lot more over the next few weeks, I'm glad you like this fic enough to write so much in a review for it! I try to write good summaries, and I've read some that just REALLY didn't make any sense at all! LOL, no, no, thank you for the review! It was very kind of you! And once again, thank you! You've totally inspired me to go on with this fic! LOL, thank you!"_

_To lita-2003: "I'm glad you like the last Chapter, please read on!"_

_To Kaikiki: "Yeah, Ron and Hermione... Well, their going to regret being mean to him later, here's the next chapter! Please enjoy!"_

_To dmweasley: "Well, I could, it's not exactly all Hermione's doing, try and read between the lines, some got it, some didn't, but I'm glad you still liked it, even though, thank you for taking your time to review! I'm glad you like the story so far! And yes, you will find out, and REALLY soon, please read on, and enjoy!_

_To Kestrell: "Yes there will, of course! How could I quit when I'm enjoying it so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it as much as I am! Read on!"_

_To Elektra107: "I'm delighted you do! And thank you so much! I like Ron, but he can be a jerk sometimes, hence the 4th book, he was a jerk!"_

_To kestrell: "Yes, there will be. Now continue to enjoy!"_

_To Cokey the Cat: "Thank you! I will!"_

_To Makalani Astral: "Yeah, they seem to be that way a lot, lol! Thank you, please read on!"_

_To Yana5: "You catch on quickly, grasshopper!"_

_To Holy Snappers: "Heh heh, I will, believe me!"_

_To Phoenix Archangel: "Yeah, some things could be a lot better, thank you though, and I updated! Yay!"_

_Thank you all for you reviews! _

_

* * *

_

WatchingTheRainWatchingTheRainWatchingTheRainWatchingTheRainWatchingTheRain

* * *

On the return to Hogwarts on the Express, he got the usual strange looks as he walked down the corridor, people would nudge the person sitting beside them and then point at him, he was use to it, but it was still very nerve racking. When he finally found a compartment that was empty, Harry sat alone, for once, and he didn't even meet up with Draco Malfoy the entire time, of course it was a very boring and lonely trip, but Harry had dealt with things like this for the first eleven years of his life, he was too use to it now for it to bother him.

He also tried his hardest to ignore the looks he got when others past by his window, they would do the same as before. Of course, he hated to admit that he was use to it, and even now it seemed like it shouldn't be happening, considering he had been at Hogwarts for six years now, people should be use to it, and that's what bothered him.

When they finally arrived at Hogwarts Harry sat as far away from Hermione and Ron as he could as he was sure they both wouldn't want to talk to him anymore. He had also purposely avoided Malfoy since the night in Diagon Alley, even though the Slytherin had attempted to bother him before he had even sat down at the Gryffindor table, still saying he needed to talk to him about something important, but he ignored him as usual. The kids at the Gryffindor table hadn't bothered to say a thing to him and he heard a rumble of whispers across the Great Hall as he sat there waiting for the sorting to start, and when it did... It seemed to get louder rather than to stop right there.

When he got to the Gryffindor Common Room that night he immediatley went up to the dorms, he didn't bother to say goodnight to anyone, all of the Gryffindors continued to whisper amongst themselves, he was so tired he didn't even want to wonder why, he just flopped down on his bed and quickly feel into a deep sleep, not even bothering to undress or even take off his glasses, he felt way to exhausted.

* * *

When he woke up in the morning he went straight to the Great Hall and to the Griffindor table, the second he entered the room, those who were there began to whisper amongst one another, and Harry was immediately reminded of what had happened back in his fourth year.

He could hear shouts and praise comming from the Slytherin table and Pansy Parkinson stood to share her thoughts.

"Potty wee Potter should be _slithering _over here!"

A few others put in their ten cents as well.

"Join us Potter!"

"We're your REAL friends!"

"You know you like us!"

"I'll save a seat for you!" Yelled Theodore Nott.

Harry tried his hardest to ignore them and went straight for the Gryffindor table, those sitting there gave him strange looks and Hermione and Ron sat beside one another; both of their heads buried in a newspaper, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow to them.

"Says here you weren't suppose to be in Gryffindor, Harry. Care to explain what this is all about?" Hermione finally put down the paper to look at him, and the look was glaring, she had that knowing look she held only when she knows everything, just looking at her made him feel bad.

"What do _you _care?" Harry shot back, even though in his mind there were a million questions buzzing around, he turned to Ron as the red-head snorted and began picking at some porridge sitting in front of him, "It's not like either of you two care."

"We _do _care, Harry." Spoke Hermione sharply as she handed Harry the paper, "Otherwise we wouldn't wonder about you so much, I'm really sorry I couldn't get around to reading that sooner, or I would've warned you."

Harry watched her closely as he took the paper from her, "Riiiight." He cast his eyes to the paper for only a moment and then let out a gasped.

* * *

_Slytherins Question Boy Who Lived_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_The one who defeated the Dark Lord; the now teenaged Harry Potter for three years in total, who is also starting his 6th year at Hogwarts, stated in a written letter that he was suppose to be put in Slytherin at the beginning of his first year, he was however mistakenly put into Gryffindor. Young Harry is said to have known this since his first year when he foremostly placed on the Sorting Hat, but he decided to keep it a secret from everyone, even his two closest friends, Ronald Weasley and one Hermione Granger; a muggle born. Mr. Potter has been known to do countless daring and dangerous acts, things that only a true Slytherin would think of doing, and with the death of his parents still placed fresh in his mind, Harry has been seen breaking many of the Hogwarts rules and has even been warned of using magic at home almost every summer before school. Continued on page..._

* * *

Harry looked up slowly, his face paled as he felt all of the blood rushed out of his cheeks, "W-When did this come out?" He finally croaked out in a light whisper.

"Yesterday morning." Ron answered deeply, he stared at Harry as if he didn't know him anymore, "Why didn't you tell us before, mate?"

Harry gulped and looked down, "Mate? I told you not to call me that... I guess I was scared... I don't know, I didn't really think it was that important."

"'Not that important'! When did you plan to tell us, we're your friends, Harry!" Hermione looked down as Ron poke rashly, "I thought you trusted us enough!"

"I do-did, I mean." Harry started giving off a very confused expression, "And you're not my friends anymore, remember?"

Ron glared at him, "Definantly not, I thought I knew you enough... I guess I was wrong. Go over to the Slytherin table where you belong."

Harry stood up, he stared at his two oldest friends and then stomped away from the Gryffindor table just as Hermione put her head in her hands.

The Slytherin table burst into voice once again, trying to call Harry over once again as the Gryffindor left the Great Hall at a pace.

A few minutes later, once the sound had died down just a tad, Draco Malfoy excused himself from the Slytherin table and slunk after him.

* * *

Harry was halfway up a set of stairs on the second floor when Draco finally caught up.

"Wait, Potter!"

Green eyes turned around sharply to stare the Slytherin down, "What do you want, Malfoy, come to bother me as usual?"

Draco stopped dead in his tracks at the very bottom of the flight of stairs, "I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to hear what you have to say, go back to the Great Hall."

"Wait!" Draco shouted as Harry started back up the stairs, but the Gryffindor wouldn't stop, Draco started up the flight as he began to become desperate, suddenly the stairs began to move, "Just, for once, listen to what I have to-"

"No!" Harry interrupted, "I know you've come to gloat, and I don't need OR want to hear it!"

"Potter, just give me a second to explain myself, I haven't come to gloat, believe me."

Harry turned once again as the stairs finished their move and he completed his way up, "I'm sure you haven't."

"I feel sorry about the whole Daily Prophet thing and about Weasel and the Mudblood."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks ; he turned slowly as Draco took a few more steps, "I thought I told you not to call them that."

They stared at each other for minutes in complete silence, frozen in place, Harry watched Draco, his lips closed tight and then he finally decided to speak again.

"Are you joking?"

Draco's eyes widened, "No." He said instantly, "I'm not lying, Potter. This is what I wanted to talk to you about. What I've_ been_ wanting to talk to you about."

"Been?" Harry stepped down once, now just two above Draco, "How did you know? The paper came out just yesterday, didn't it? And you've been bothering me about this all since last week. How could you have known?"

"Father knows everything."

"Lucius Malfoy's in Azkaban." Harry said bluntly.

"He sent me a letter about the Daily Prophet two weeks before today," Draco said taking a step up.

"Why?" Harry pointed a brow at Draco skeptically as he watched him.

Draco stared up at Harry, "Father tells me everything he knows about you."

Harry took the last step between him and Draco so he could now be eye level with the Slytherin prince, "And why do you feel bad about all of this?"

Draco stood, taking a moment to think over his answer for Harry's question, "... I knew they were going to stop being friends with you months ago, so I was going to warn you, same for the whole Slytherin thing."

"If you were going to then why didn't you?" Harry asked as he balled his fist.

"I got caught up in some other buisness." Draco stared at him, "I meant to tell you though."

"Why do you even care?"

Draco's eyes moved down to the steps, "I-I don't."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Then what's the point?"

"The point," Draco started, "is that I thought you should know, I tried to tell you how I felt, and all, many times before."

"You still haven't said '_why_'." Harry glared at Draco, "You keep on saying you were 'gonna' tell me, why do you even care _enough _to tell me, you did say you didn't and still you're going on about it, _why_?"

Draco listened to Harry's breathing for a moment before he decided to answer, "I have... Strong feelings for you, I don't know what kind, I just do." He couldn't bring his eyes to look Harry in the face anymore so he turned to the side.

"You have some serious guts telling me all that." Harry sat on the side of the stair rails, perching there just watching the blond.

Draco frowned and finally looked at Harry, and without the least bit of fear in his eyes, "Not all Slytherins don't have balls."

"Obviously."

Draco backed up as he heard the Great Hall doors open up and the talking students began to spill out into the hallways, "Well, that's all I wanted to say..."

Harry watched the blond intently, "If you say so, Malfoy."

Draco nodded slowly, "I do, Potter." He turned around and set off quickly down the stairs, "And remember, this didn't happen."

"... Right... It didn't," Harry straightened up, slowly continuing his long and anticipated walk to the Gryffindor dorms.

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Please wait to read on and find out what happens next, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and won't you please review!

KaKaVegeGurl


	4. We've Got Potter

Watching The Rain

* * *

Chapter 4 - We've Got Potter!

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Time to get this party started!

Only two exam days left for me! I can't wait for school to be over! I hope you all have enjoyed the journey this far, there will be many more updates now that summer is almost here! And I'll be able to update my website more! Well, you all have waited for it, and here it is! Please come in, take a seat around the computer and have yourself a nice cup of yaoi! It's time to enjoy! On with chapter four. Please read more.

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To Elektra107: "Thank you!"_

_To myniephoenix: "LOL, yeah, for Harry everything is so upside down, lol!"_

_To Crazy Lama with a Daisy: "LOL, I'm glad you liked it! Thank you, thank you!"_

_To Little Karma: "Thank you! Lol!" _

_To Kaikiki: "LOL, I thought it was, slightly, they may not be friends, but Hermione still cares about him, she's concerned. You got that right, lol. It's not really that they always hated Draco, it's just that now that his father is in Azkaban, they have no respect for him and they can treat him how they like. So, yeah, Slytherins can be mean some times, and plus the fact that they think he's WAY too conceded."_

_To Phoenix Archangel: "Thank you, please continue reading!" _

_

* * *

_

_Thank you all for you reviews, I loved them all! _

_

* * *

_

WatchingTheRainWatchingTheRainWatchingTheRainWatchingTheRainWatchingTheRain

* * *

"I shouldn't have chosen not to be a Slytherin, maybe the Sorting Hat was right... I could do great things."

"I'm delighted to say, Harry, that maybe; if you wanted to, you _could _be re-sorted. Under these circumstances only."

Harry watched Dumbledore boldly, he felt his adrenaline rushing through his veins, "Can I? I'm beginning to think I should've just let the hat decide. Being anything else was a total mistake."

Dumbledore nodded softly, "Indeed," He said as he examined Harry's vacant expression.

"Can you have me re-sorted now, then?" Harry asked softly.

"Of course." Professor Dumbledore stood patiently and walked over to the Sorting Hat on the shelf and picked it up, "It will only take a moment, which ever, if not Gryffindor, you are sorted into, we will have you moved there. And you can continue on in that house."

Harry nodded in silence as Dumbledore placed the large Sorting Hat softly down a top his head, "Thanks Professor."

Dumbledore smiled weakly, "I trust those Slytherins will not give you a hard time, if any of them do, come and see me about it."

Just as these words spilt forth from Dumbledore's mouth the hat shouted out it's answer.

* * *

"Slytherin!"

* * *

"Come on in, Potter, you'll like it here."

Harry stepped through the large portrait hole that led into the Slytherin dorms, Pansy showing him the way in. He smiled as he looked all around him, he couldn't believe it as suddenly the entire house seemed a lot more welcoming, his bags had already been loaded into his new room and he was also wearing the Slytherin colors, his robes now green and silver rather than the usual red and gold of Gryffindor.

"Feel free to study in the Common Room, everyone else does." Said a boy sweetly, he had lightly spiked orange hair and piercing cerulean blue eyes.

Harry watched him and nodded, he looked around the room at everyone, groups were huddled together doing work, some just conversing, and others could be seen sleeping on the couches. They all now seemed like normal people.

Draco sat in a corner alone, a stack of books before him, but his eyes were dead set on Harry. Both Crabbe and Goyle were sitting a ways away; talking softly. Blaise was studying with Theodore Nott, and Millicent Bulstrode was writing a letter as she sat at a table.

Harry couldn't believe it, where Slytherin's had acted like really big jerks in the halls and classrooms normally, who would believe they could be so... Normal, when they were alone. It was much like being back in the Gryffindor Common Room, only this time the walls were grey and the floors were green, there were also the Slytherin signs all over the walls. And everyone here was much more inviting, as strange as that may sound.

After what felt like hours of staring around and trying to get use to this new house; Harry climbed up to the room he would be sharing with only one other; Draco Malfoy. He grabbed his books from the nice cool room and took a seat at an empty table back in the Common Room and began his Potions work. He could hear almost everything everyone was talking about, some were exchanging heart's desires, some talking about class work, and others... Quidditch. Even though most eyes were still on him, he tried to ignore it.

Suddenly there was a whisper of movement and talk around. Harry looked up just as Draco pulled out a seat and sat down in front of him.

"I want you to be Slytherin's Seeker."

This was the last thing Harry thought would happen, he couldn't help but gasp at the sudden situation, "What!" He choked back as everyone watched them.

"I've already changed to Keeper position. I want you as our seeker." Draco stared straight faced at Harry, he was dead serious. "You're good."

Harry couldn't believe his ears, he sat for a while with a pale face as the wheels turned in his mind.

Draco still sat before him, patiently, waiting for an answer, he had dressed comfortably, nice sleek black pants, tight from the knees up, they molded into his body, he wore a long-sleeved black turtle-neck, and nice black dress shoes. Even his hair told that he was comfortable.

"Sure... I-I'll take up as Seeker," Was all Harry could finally manage before the entire room burst out in applause and whistling.

Draco smiled at him handsomely and stood, "Great, Quidditch Practice is in two days, I hope you're ready by then." He turned elegantly and went back to his table.

Harry looked down and smiled when he realized something; Draco was the Slytherin Quidditch Team's Captain.

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Wait for more!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will be much more ahead of you, please review!

KaKaVegeGurl


	5. How Many Forks Are There

Watching The Rain

* * *

Chapter 5 - How Many Forks Are There?

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Let's get the drums rolling!

The summer's almost over and everyone will be starting up school soon! I hate summer, you get so sweaty and sticky and nasty, just feel gross. That's what my fanfics are here for though, lol! Please continue on and have a nice cool cup of yaoi!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To Elektra107: "I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! And look, an extra bonus! I updated!"_

_To diamondgurl: "LOL, thanks, it's the thought that counts, no matter how short the reply is, I was glad you wrote one, please continue reading!"_

_To Hikari's-dark-side-08: "Wow! Not many people read the Bio! LOL, but thank you, I'm glad that you're so open-minded. No one's ever asked me about my girlfriend, well... She's very sweet, blond hair... Well she died it auburn the other day, lol. She also writes on under Kammy Young. So you like my writing style? Thank you! I've gotten pretty far. And I seem to write like J K? That's SO an honor! You're way too kind! Thank you for reading! And here, have a cup of yaoi! Continue reading, there will be much more where that came from! I enjoyed reading your review!" _

_To Justajester: "Yeah, they both seem to have gotten over that way quickly, lol! I thought that was so funny! I was laughing my ass off when I wrote that, really I was, I love writing the arguments between them two, it's SO funny!"_

_To kamui15: "LOL, I'm glad you like it, thank you! Yes they should! They really should!"_

_To myniephoenix: "Well thank you, I'm glad to hear your point of view, please continue reading and stay true! OMM, I rhymed that whole time! ... Damn."_

_To SilverScorpianWolfGirl: "I will, believe me! Please continue reading, I'm much excited that you like it!"_

_To demonlover11: "I think Draco could be a great captain, if he put his mind to it, plus, putting Harry on the Quidditch team was all his idea, LOL. Me too, the finals were EVIL, and I got the two worst on my last day of school! Shop Class, and Science, most evil! Have fun reading, enjoy! Have a cup of yaoi!"_

_To Phoenix Archangel: "Thank you! LOL, bows. Yes, I think you just have to be in there house, it's all really normal in there, I'm a Slytherin myself. We're all very kind inside, and yes, I love Draco, he's an awesome character."_

_To Aqua Mage: "You shall, thank you and enjoy!"_

_To Kodoku Wolf: "Continue reading and it'll all become clear with time."_

_To aLeXAnDRea-bLAck: "LOL, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, please continue on and have a cup of yaoi!"_

_To fox gal: "Not many people would, but that's what the hat said in the beginning, I thought it would make a nice twist in the story."_

_Thank you all for you reviews, I loved them all!

* * *

_

WatchingTheRainWatchingTheRainWatchingTheRainWatchingTheRainWatchingTheRain

* * *

"How could he turn on us so quickly, joining the Slytherin's like that. Dirty little double-crosser."

"And now he's their seeker too."

"What!" Ron nearly spilt his Pumpkin Juice all over his shirt, "_Slytherin _Seeker!"

Seamus nodded, looking over to the Slytherin table, "They posted it Yesterday."

"He'll be good for them."

"Oh come on Longbottom," Dean gasped and whacked him on the back of the head, "That's a _bad_ thing, Harry'll whoop our butts."

Hermione nodded as she set her book down, "Dean's right. We're as good as dead."

"Harry's gonna mop the floor with our team," Ron mumbled as he skulked behind his goblet.

Seamus smiled, "Totally right, besides," He nodded to Ginny, "We've got the worst Seeker ever known in wizarding history."

"Hey," Ron shouted in defense, "Don't talk about my sister like that, it's not her fault."

"I think she'll do just fine." Neville said picking at his food.

"That's only because you _like_ her."

"Dean!"

"Well he does!" Dean shouted, proving his point as Neville turned red in the face and then ducked as Seamus tossed a playful hit his way.

Ron rolled his eyes as the Gryffindor table burst into a chorus of 'boos', he turned to the door to see what they were shouting at and wasn't the least surprised when he saw Harry standing there.

"He's still popular, I see," Hermione mumbled as her head sunk down into her book once again.

* * *

Harry turned and looked at them both before setting out to sit at the Slytherin table, choosing a spot between Pansy Parkinson and the same orange haired boy from before.

"Just ignore them," he said sweetly.

Harry watched him for a moment, "Who are you?"

The boy turned to him after setting down his fork, "Why don't we have chicken for breakfast too? Oh, I'm Tristen, I helped you out before."

"I know... Hi Tristen," Harry smiled lightly, "I'm-"

"Harry Potter," Tristen interrupted with a smile as well, "I know, I'm psychic."

* * *

"Don't worry; you'll get use to it, people like that never quit, or forget."

Harry nodded slowly, he held his hands tight at his sides as he walked out of the Hogwarts castle, "I don't blame them, I'd feel betrayed too."

"Blame them, Potter," Draco said dashingly, his hands clasping each other behind his back as he walked slowly, "If they can't accept it, then it's their fault. They asked for it, treating you the way they did after they found out the whole Slytherin thing."

Harry nodded once again, "Maybe you're right."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Of course I am, you're the same person as you were, the only change was their knowledge on the matter, not you. Damn them if they can't accept that. It's their fault for being so close-minded, not your's for being you."

"You're so right," Harry agreed, "It's not my fault, if only they understood."

"They can't."

Harry looked confused, "What?"

"Potter," Draco stopped and sat down on the ground by the lake, "You saw what happened before, with the whole Tri Wizard thing. People will believe anything the Daily Prophet will take the time to publish. They'll hold onto that like they do with AC in the summer, or a fire on a snowy mountain. There's no changing that. There's no changing them."

"Then what _can_ I do?" Harry asked cautiously as he sat down beside the other Slytherin.

Draco looked down, rubbing his hands on his pants legs, "Face the music, Potter. There's always something. Even if there's nothing left to physically hold on to. You may feel like you've lost everything, but believe me, and speaking from experience, something's there. Some how. Potter, there will be someone waiting."

Harry rolled his eyes, "That sounds like a bunch of shit."

"Oh shut up, Potter," Draco countered, putting on a smug look, "But, really, I mean it."

"I'm sure you do, Malfoy," Harry smiled venomously, "You have so much snob appeal; you _must_ mean it."

"I do." Draco stood up, showing off a light Malfoy sneer, "Hate to say it, Potter. But I really must be going."

Harry stood as well, wiping off the back of his pants, "Me too, it's almost curfew, I'll see you later then?"

Draco shrugged and waved lightly as he set off back to the castle, "I suppose, Potter."

* * *

Azkaban Takes In Headmaster

By: Rita Skeeter

In a late prosecution to minister of magic Cornelius Fudge, Headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, was arrested late Tuesday night, and taken away to the wizard Prison, Azkaban. Considering recent events, it is believed that Dumbledore has been taken along side with the dark lord himself. Albus was found with the tattooed engraving of the dark mark on his wrist by Slytherin student Millicent Bulstrode. It was later confirmed by Fudge that the Headmaster _had_ been in contact with he-who-must-not-be-named as recent as three weeks passed. After lots of hours of thinking and conversation had been taken into consideration, it was confirmed that Albus Dumbledore should be dealt with in the utmost unwanted fashion."

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

A bit shocking?

Have you wet your pants yet? Or would you rather review? Please choose between those two.

KaKaVegeGurl


	6. In A Rush

Watching The Rain

* * *

Chapter 6 - In a Rush

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Damn I waited too long fer this fic's update.

Okay guys, so it's been FAR over a year, I apologize. I am SO sorry. Please don't hate me. Alright so here's Chapter 6, I hope you all like it!

Have a nice steaming cup of yaoi and enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To Toni: "Aww, you're so sweet, thank you so much! I hope I can keep you this satisfied with the rest of this fic, thank you, thank you!"_

_Thank you all for you reviews, I loved them all!_

* * *

WatchingTheRainWatchingTheRainWatchingTheRainWatchingTheRainWatchingTheRain

* * *

The school was in an uproar when the Daily Prophet arrived by owl that day, reactions were overwhelming to say the least and many turned to the teachers for answers. Teachers that didn't know exactly what to say as they were in just as much shock as anyone else.

The few students that didn't turn to teachers turned and started blaming the only person they could think of for being responsible for something as bad as this, Harry Potter.

Conformation was settling over every single one of them as the seat where their old Headmaster normally sat was currently vacant, and he had not shown up at all for breakfast that morning like he always had before.

Harry had only begun to eat his food, having no clue about the paper that had landed right next to him, when a large crowd of angry students swallowed him up with questions. It was obvious he would never finish his breakfast this way as he was pulled up out of his seat.

* * *

Draco, who's eyes had hardly even scanned the Prophet at all, was forced to push his way through the crowd around the Gryffindor table, grab Harry by the arm and pull him out of the gigantic mob.

He pulled him out of the Great Hall and down a secret passageway that Harry happened to know very well. It was the secret way to the kitchens where the Elves worked on preparing their food. How Draco had found out about it was a mystery to him.

After they reached the portrait of the fruits, the blond silently reached up and tickled the pear with his index finger.

* * *

Draco practically dragged Harry over to a chair and took his hands in his own, sitting down beside him and staring at him worriedly.

"Potter," He said hesitantly.

The other boy remained harmless but he still look a bit shook up. Draco sighed and sat back, "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry just looked up at him sadly, and then looked back down to their hands. He wasn't entirely sure what he was suppose to say, but a thanks was definantly in order.

The Slytherin Prince ignored it completely however, still staring him over, "Harry, did you know? Did you know about Dumbledore?"

Harry blinked for a moment before shaking his head and looking at the Slytherin appearing very ashamed of himself, "He's been taken to Azkaban, hasn't he? That's what they were asking about..."

Draco just nodded, not exactly understanding what Harry was so worried about, "But did you know that he was a... A Death Eater?"

"No," The Raven-Haired boy said lightly, shaking his head, "But he can't be a Death Eater, the papers have got to be lying or something. Dumbledore's been around me for years, if he was a Death Eater don't you think he would've killed me?"

"I dunno Harry," Draco started and sighed, he handed Harry the article he had stuffed in his pocket, "I have to say it's very convincing, and I really wouldn't be surprised. It'd just be our luck that he's turned, wouldn't it?"

Harry frowned at him, "What do you mean?"

The other Slytherin smiled weakly, rolling his eyes. "Well think about it, you've become a Slytherin... Who the hell thought that one up? It was very unexpected, seems like something someone would just make up for fun you know? But it's not. You **are **a Slytherin. So to be honest, I'm not half surprised, weird things have been happening lately."

Harry looked down at the paper and nodded, "Erm, I guess. I guess he could be... I dunno anymore. This just doesn't seem fair at all."

"I know, don't worry though. You're the Boy-Who-Lived." Draco smiled handsomely at him, "You've came out through worse scrapes."

"But I always had Dumbledore there beside me to make sure I didn't get hurt."

Draco stared at him and looked down again, "We shouldn't think on it too much right now. Come on, let's get suited for practice."

* * *

"This thing about our Head Master won't cloud our practice, I don't want to see any pussy-footing. Is that clear?"

Harry nodded slightly; more to himself then to Draco. He couldn't help but feel a little numb still.

Theodore Nott Jr nodded as well.

Draco smirked a Slytherin smirk so devious Salazar himself would've been proud, "Alright, it's a bit windy today. But I suppose that can only make our practice more worth while." He pushed back his bangs as the Slytherins mounted their brooms, "Potter, comere."

The ex-Gryffindor walked over to him in silence as the others took to the air, "Yeah?"

"This thing with Professor Dumbledore," Draco started hesitantly, watching the Raven-Haired boy closely, "And you swapping houses, and being on the Slytherin team. I want to make sure that you're alright. You are, aren't you? If you can't play then I need to know."

Harry cocked a brow, "You're worried about **my** health?"

"Of course I am," The blond Slytherin said with a smile, "You _are _my top player. I need to make sure you're in tip top shape. And I understand that this must be a very stressful time for you. So can you play?"

"I'm fine; it's difficult... But I'm fine."

Draco nodded in return and studied him, "Be that as it may, Potter. I, for one, know you aren't immortal or in any way a steel door. You have me to talk to if you need anyone."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Is that sympathy?"

"We're not rivals anymore, Potter." The blond said with a sneer, "At least... I don't want to be. I don't know what you think."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. No rivals, jut stop glaring at me like you're going to rip my throat out."

Draco smiled widely and patted Harry on the shoulders, "Alright, lets play. We've got a game tomorrow against your ex-friends and we need to be ready for them."

He leaned in really quickly, "You are going to be alright Harry?"

Harry nodded to him and climbed onto his Fire Bolt, taking off into the sky.

* * *

'Let's just hope that you **can **play against them, Harry.'

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Alright, short but sweet.

I WILL write more next time, I'll be sure to make it MUCH more long then 3 pages. I just wanted to get this Chapter out so that you guys don't think this fanfic has died.

Please review or something while you wait fer the next chapter! More reviews mean a sooner update. XD

KaKaVegeGurl


	7. Game

**Watching The Rain**

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Good afternoon all!

How is everyone doing? Still surprised I'm posting in this on going train? Me too.

Merlin, it's nice to be back. ^^ I've missed you all.

Hope you lot enjoy, have a nice steaming cup of yaoi! /wave

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

Most fanfics will be being completed very soon to make way fer something big.

Possibly Harry Potter related? XP

Alright, okay, it's a story taking place YEARS after Voldemort was defeated.

If you like HP and you want to read a great adventure, complete with Yaoi, maybe some twincest, and quite a few other goodies then you should prolly watch me closely. Watch the updates fer something completely new.

Because it's coming.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Game

* * *

**

Draco pulled on his arm guards and turned to Harry as the Gryffindor-turned-Slytherin fastened his chest armor, "You're going to be alright with this, Harry? You _are _up against Gryffindor."

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, I'll smash them into the ground."

Draco smacked Harry's arm softly, "That's what I like to hear. We're going to teach them that you're still the same Harry Potter you've always been, and just because you're a Slytherin now, doesn't mean you can't kick their asses at Quidditch."

"Exactly," Harry agreed.

"Alright team," Draco turned to the rest of the Slytherins, "It's the first game of the season, and we're going to beat the Gryffindor team heinously."

The Slytherins cheered, moved together and grabbed their brooms, making their way out onto the field.

Madam Hooch walked out as they mounted their brooms and took off into the air.

Draco looked to Harry and nodded.

"There's Harry Potter," said Luna dreamily to the crowd below them, "I think we're going to see Slytherin win."

Draco chuckled to himself, she couldn't be more right.

"He's a nice person though," Luna was saying, "He's just in Slytherin."

The game started off and Harry looked around for the snitch, he watched Draco block a quaffle easily and look up at him.

He blocked again, once, twice, three times. Why Draco wasn't a Keeper before was beyond Harry, he was swift and agile. He didn't miss a one.

Just as Harry was staring at Draco he saw it, flashing right behind Draco's ear. The snitch.

Harry didn't even hesitate and bolted for it.

Draco looked over to him in shock before Harry blew past him and snatched the snitch out of the air with ease.

"Oh," Luna said softly, "I think Harry just got the snitch."

Cheers erupted from the Slytherin side.

"A hundred and ninety to zero," Luna said, "Wow."

Draco dropped to the ground with Harry and grinned wide, "I knew it."

Harry laughed as he was pulled into a hug by Draco, the rest of the team ran to them and joined in the hug.

"We'll appreciate you here," Draco whispered in his ear and then let go from the hug, disappearing into the crowd.

And for once, Harry felt like Draco was right, he already felt more comfortable in Slytherin then he had ever in Gryffindor.

When Harry walked out of the Slytherin locker rooms later, alone, he was greeted by a severely unwelcome sight. Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor team stood there with their gear still on. Harry backed up a step.

They wouldn't hurt him, he thought, he may have beaten them in Quidditch but they wouldn't hold it that personal. Would they?

Ron was frowning, "I bet you think you're pretty clever."

"Clever?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, "I couldn't be friends with you, so you joined Slytherin, and now you're trying to get me back."

"Is that right?"

"You like her, don't you?"

Harry's eyebrows went down, "Who?"

"Hermione."

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded, "Yeah, you fancy her. That's why you're doing this."

"You're out of your tree," Harry laughed nervously.

Ron raised his wand but Harry already had pulled his out.

"Protego!" He shouted and blasted Ron back from him with his shield.

The other Gryffindors had there wands out, Ginny shot a few curses at him that Harry deflected but he couldn't hold them all off.

"Expelliarmus!" Came a voice from behind them and all of their wands, including Harry's, flew out of their hands and landed in the hands of Draco Malfoy.

The blond glared at them all and held out his wand.

Ron and the other Gryffindors backed up.

"I think that Professor McGonagall would want to hear about this," Draco said, "How barbaric. Seven against one. That's hardly fair."

Harry walked to Draco and the blond handed him his wand, "I thought you might've had trouble.

"Thanks," Harry said, taking his wand.

Draco turned with him and they started up towards the school.

"Malfoy!"

Draco turned back to Ron, "Yes, Weasel?"

Ron glared at them both, "My wand?"

"Come and get it," Draco said and he started back up the path.

Rushing feet and Harry turned, "Levicorpus!" Ron was yanked up by his ankle and Draco and Harry continued walking.

"What are you going to do with their wands?"

Draco smiled, "They can try and get them back from Professor McGonagall."

After Draco turned their wands in and explained the fight to Professor McGonagall him and Harry set off back for the Slytherin dorms.

"I think you've found your place, Harry."

"You think?" Harry asked, trying to force back his grin.

Draco was smiling as well, "You'll do good in Slytherin. You were meant to be here, with us. That life that you were living was just a bad lie. Too many people keeping too many secrets from you."

Harry nodded, "It was always shaky with them, whenever there was some rumor going around, they just jumped onto the bandwagon."

"Yeah," Draco frowned, "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

Draco looked Harry in the eyes, "You worked so long to make friends with Granger and Weasley, and the second they get together they just start plotting how to break off the friendship you all worked on. I just... I don't think it's right."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"I'd never do that to you."

"You wouldn't?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Never," Draco said, "With those two it was like nothing was ever happening. Everything was so constant and shattering more and more. With us, with the Slytherins, you will find your real friends."

Draco reached out and took Harry's hand in his.

Harry smiled, "I guess the Sorting Hat was right."

"Isn't it always?"

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

I wanted to give this fanfic a good home, there's not really much I can do to it, it's old, and I have too many more ideas buzzing around. So there you have it, I gave it a more complete ending. I hope you all enjoyed.

Please review! Love you all!

~KaKaVegeGurl


End file.
